monster_hunter_world_novelfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Hunter World (Novel) Wiki
Monster Hunter World is an upcoming 2018 science fiction novel based on the video game of the same name. The novel is written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through the computer program Blurb, and the plot of the story takes place after the events of the game's main story. The plot follows Tess Williams (the character created by Ryan in the game), who attempts to discover why monsters keep coming to the New World. Whereas Nergigante is the Flagship Monster of the video game, the elementally unstable Elder Dragon Alatreon serves as the Flagship Monster of the novel. Also featured extensively in the novel are the Black Diablos, Kirin and Bazelgeuse. Other monsters from the game that appear include Rathalos, Anjanath, Legiana and Odogaron. The Elder Dragons Lunastra (the female counterpart of Teostra) and the semi-aquatic Dire Miralis are also set to appear in the novel. Summary After many years of pursuing the elusive answers, the mystery of the Elder Crossing has been solved. The Research Commission's job in the New World is considered complete, but their presence is still of great importance to the Hunter's Guild. Though the threat of Elder Dragons has passed, several new monsters have begun to appear across the New World, and with them... many more questions that require answers. Now, it is up to A-Lister Tess Williams to unravel the mysteries of the New World once and for all if there is to be any sort of closure to the Research Commissions ongoing investigations. Plot The story opens at the Research Commission's base of operations, Astera, sometime after the newborn Elder Dragon was slain by A-Lister hunter Tess Williams, the protagonist of the novel. The researchers, hunters and technicians are all shown to be eagerly waiting for Tess to recover from the injuries she sustained during the battle. The Admiral, responsible for saving Tess from a fatal fall at the last minute, is seen speaking with the Commander about Tess' selfless actions and willingness to battle a monster they had no knowledge of prior to its appearance in the New World. Sierra, the Guild Receptionist partnered with Tess, soon emerges from the Sleeping Quarters with the announcement that Tess has finally awoken. The Commander warmly greets Tess and congratulates her on the success of her mission, acknowledging this as a time for celebration. The celebrations continue through the night, with many of the Commission's members recounting their adventures in the New World. Tess is joined by the Seeker, who thanks her for everything and contemplates their discoveries in the Elder's Recess. Since she was responsible for defeating the beast located there, the Seeker allows her to keep a sample of the crystal he collected from the site. After a joyful couple hours, the Commander announces that they've received word from the Hunter's Guild: their efforts are greatly appreciated and everyone is congratulated for their hard work, especially Tess' work in discovering a new species of Elder Dragon, which the Guild has named "Xeno'jiiva." Furthermore, the Guild has granted permission for anyone to return home if they so desire. The Commander then informs the assembled crowd that the Guild believes the Research Commission's presence on the New World could still be very beneficial to the Guild. The idea of more dangers and excitement is enough to convince every hunter, researcher and technician to remain in the New World, and the Commander officially welcomes them to their new home. A couple days later, the Research Commission has returned to its usual activities. Tess Williams meets with the Commander, who informs her that the Research Commission has discovered evidence of another subspecies in the New World. The Ecological Research Team point Tess to the Wildspire Waste, warning her to use extreme caution. Accompanied by her partner Sierra, Tess heads out into the Wildspire Waste to investigate. An encounter with a Rathian turns deadly when a Black Diablos emerges; the subspecies the Research Team was tracking. Tess engages the Black Diablos in a fierce battle, during which a second never-before-seen monster appears. Using her skills, Tess is successful in repelling the unknown monster and slaying Black Diablos. Upon returning to camp, Sierra questions her about the unknown monster, though Tess has no answers for her. The two A-Listers return to Astera to deliver the news to the Commander. In the Coral Highlands, the Tracker is following tracks left behind by a roaming Odogaron, when she notices a big thunderstorm appearing in the skies above. Her investigation is cut short when the Elder Dragon Kirin appears, forcing the Tracker to withdraw to the Third Fleet's Airship. Disturbed by the news of Kirin's arrival, the Third Fleet Master suggests getting some help from Astera's Fifth Fleet hunters. Back in Astera, the Commander holds a council to discuss the threat posed by this new monster. The Ecological Research Team identify this beast as the Bazelgeuse, a nefarious flying wyvern, but they don't have enough information to act on yet. Tess volunteers to track the monster down to help out, with the Commander agreeing. While Tess returns to her room to collect her equipment, Sierra heads up to the Canteen to grab a meal, running into her friend and fellow Handler, Michelle. Sierra explains to Michelle the most recent monster sighting, with Michelle recalling that she and her own partner encountered the Bazelgeuse during an expedition in the Ancient Forest. Sierra decides that they should begin their investigation at the Ancient Forest. Tess and Sierra soon head out to the Ancient Forest to begin their investigation, finding that the Ecological Research Team has also arrived to do some investigating of their own. Tess heads out to the location where Michelle and Jay encountered the Bazelgeuse, discovering a group of broken scales scattered about. The trail leads her deep into the Ancient Forest, where she is confronted by an Azure Rathalos and subsequently, a Pink Rathian. After an intense fight, Tess slays the Azure Rathalos and repels the Pink Rathian, but not before severing its tail. Tess returns to the camp with a sample of the Bazelgeuse's scales and from the corpse of the Azure Rathalos. The Field Team Leader arrives on the scene a short time later, informing the Fifth Fleet hunters that they've been summoned back to Astera for a very important meeting with the Commander and Third Fleet's Tracker. Returning to Astera, both A-Listers are greeted by the Tracker, though both realize something serious has come up. The Commander informs Tess and Sierra that a new Elder Dragon has been spotted in the New World, which is the reason behind the Tracker's visit to Astera. The Tracker reveals the identity of the Elder Dragon as Kirin, as well as providing its location in the Coral Highlands. The Commander adds that the logical choice for this quest would be Tess, since she was the hunter to fight and slay some of the most dangerous Elder Dragons on the New World. Tess accepts the mission, though Sierra is more hesitant, given her own knowledge of Kirin's electrical elements. The Commander informs them that he will be sending Jay and Michelle as backup for this particular case. Meanwhile, the Admiral is out doing some investigations of his own, albeit accompanied by the Seeker. The two converse about their recent discoveries of the Elder's Recess while exploring the Everstream, with the Admiral wondering what else they might find there. It does not take long for them to discover a large meteorite buried in the ground near the barricades used by the Research Commission during their final stand against Zorah Magdaros. The Seeker recognizes the meteorite as a sign pointing to the presence of an Elder Dragon not seen in years identified as the Dire Miralis, which the Admiral notes is a grave threat to the New World. Their suspicion is proven true when they witness a group of Wingdrakes being attacked by a semi-aquatic monster that emerges from the Everstream. The Admiral orders the Seeker to return to Astera to warn the Commander and acquire Tess' services again, while he remains to keep an eye on their new discovery. In the Coral Highlands, the Tracker explains to the A-Listers how she encountered the Kirin while following the tracks of an Odogaron, with the thunderstorm currently raging in the skies above being the first clue. While Sierra and Michelle remain at the camp to study the pieces of electrified hair the Tracker managed to acquire during her encounter with the Elder Dragon, Tess and Jay set out to track the Kirin down. The search for Kirin leads Tess and Jay throughout the Coral Highlands, leading to an encounter with a Tzitzi-Ya-Ku and a herd of Shamos and a confrontation with the Odogaron previously mentioned by the Tracker. With help from the local Grimalkynes, Tess and Jay successfully immobilize the Odogaron, and receive information about the Kirin that points them toward the territory of the Highlands' apex monster, Legiana. While Tess and Jay make their way up to Legiana's territory, Sierra and Michelle are shown to be extensively going through all their notes in their study of Kirin. The Tracker provides some helpful information when she informs them that the Kirin didn't actually attack her when she saw it, revealing the Elder Dragon to be rather passive and peaceful unless provoked. Realizing that this could mean an opportunity to study Kirin further, Sierra suggests they hurry to catch up with their partners before they anger the beast within. Due to the threat Kirin poses, Michelle reluctantly agrees with her friend. Back in Astera, the Commander is discussing matters with the Provisions Manager, the Analytics Director and the Meowscular Chef when the Ecological Research Team returns from the Ancient Forest with news of yet another discovery, only for their announcement to be interrupted when the Seeker arrives carrying a message for the Commander from the Admiral. At the same time, Tess and Jay climb toward the nesting place of Legiana, only to find the apex monster of the Coral Highlands lying dead at the feet of Kirin, having apparently tried fighting off the Elder Dragon. The Kirin is revealed to still feel threatened, promptly attacking the two A-Listers with its lightning attacks. This alerts Sierra and Michelle, not far behind their partners, who realize that the Elder Dragon is not quite so peaceful in the present. Jay is incapacitated by the Kirin in his haste to engage the Elder Dragon, leaving Tess to confront the monster by herself. When she realizes that her and Jay's partners are nearby, Tess provokes the Kirin enough to lure the Elder Dragon away, instructing them to check on Jay. Despite Tess' instructions, Sierra follows Tess and the Elder Dragon, fuelled by her determination to help any way she can. Michelle climbs up to the Legiana's nesting place just in time to witness Jay recover, and wonders where Tess went. He's eager to resume the hunt, but Michelle insists that he needs to recover before putting himself in more danger. Down below, Tess continues to combat the Kirin, narrowly avoiding the Elder Dragon's lightning attacks. When Sierra is almost hit by one of these lightning attacks, Tess retaliates by severing the monster's horn and cutting off its ability to attack with lightning. Without this ability, the Kirin is easily defeated and the thunderstorm subsides following its death. The Tracker soon arrives on the scene and thanks them for restoring order to the Coral Highlands, stating that the Highlands' resident monsters and wildlife will resurface now that the invader is gone. Knowing that the Ecological Research Team will want a sample, Tess begins to carve materials from the dead Elder Dragon. Sometime later, Tess and Sierra stand alongside the Tracker, Michelle and Jay aboard the Third Fleet Airship to report the success of their mission to the Third Fleet Master. Their efforts are much appreciated by the members of the Third Fleet, especially by the Tracker, who expresses the relief that she knows she can always count on the Fifth for help. The Field Team Leader soon arrives, having been sent by the Commander to bring the Fifth back to Astera for their next assignment. Returning to the Research Commission's base, Tess and Sierra are surprised by the return of the Seeker, whom they have not seen since the celebration several days ago. The Commander informs them that there is another disturbance at the Everstream; their presence was requested as soon as possible by the Admiral. Tess is ready to depart whenever the Seeker is, and the Commander informs them that the Ecological Research Team would like to have a word when she returns. The Seeker thanks the Commander for everything and asks Tess if she is ready, the two depart from Astera though this time Sierra remains behind to deliver their samples to the Research Team. On the way to the Everstream, the Seeker recounts his travels across the New World to Tess since their last adventure together, including his discovery of Bazelgeuse in the Elder's Recess. This reveals to Tess that the best way to track down Bazelgeuse would be to start their investigation there, which the Seeker agrees with. The two soon find the Admiral near the walled fortification of the Everstream, observing the water below. The Admiral greets Tess and thanks her for coming, informing her that they've discovered another Elder Dragon; this time being the semi-aquatic Dire Miralis. Their conversation quickly attracts the Elder Dragon's attention, resulting in the beast launching balls of magma upon their location, and forcing the Admiral to suggest they return to Astera and come back with a plan. Tess agrees with that idea, and the three proceed to leave the Everstream and make their way back to Astera. Back in Astera, Sierra is reviewing the information she and Tess gathered on Bazelgeuse with the Ecological Research Team in an effort to discover where the monster resides. It isn't long before Tess returns, accompanied by both the Admiral and Seeker. While the Admiral relies the news to the Commander, Tess approaches the Ecological Research Team; the Lynian Researcher informs Tess of their discoveries back in the Ancient Forest. Apparently, the tracks the Research Team discovered during their own investigation belongs to a very dangerous monster commonly found back in the Old World: Deviljho. A short time later, Tess and the Research Team gather before the Commander, relaying the news to him. The Commander is shocked to learn that a Deviljho has been discovered on the New World, given the monster's fearsome reputation. As the Lynian Researcher reveals, Deviljho poses as much a threat to the natural ecosystem as any Elder Dragon and therefore must be dealt with. As per usual, Tess is given the assignment. The Commander announces that until the Deviljho has been dealt with, no one but the hunter(s) and Research Team will be allowed to enter the Ancient Forest, and that means that Sierra will not be allowed to leave Astera. It is at this point they realize Sierra is nowhere to be found, not even in her usual spot at the Canteen. In the Ancient Forest, Tess sets out to find Sierra before turning her attention to the roaming Deviljho. Upon locating Sierra, it is revealed that the Handler had left Astera to document every piece of edible food she could find in the New World regardless of the dangers that lurk. As Tess approaches, a Great Jagras appears and devours an Aptonoth that is attempting to eat some of Sierra's discoveries. To make matters worse, the Deviljho also reveals itself and in turn attacks the Great Jagras. During the chaos, Sierra is flung up into the air and ends up clinging for her life onto the Deviljho. After a short time of fighting, Tess is able to stagger the Deviljho and enable Sierra to retreat for safety. As warned by the Lynian Researcher, the Deviljho proves to be a challenging opponent, and it takes all of Tess' skills to finally slay the beast. As a result of defeating a Deviljho, Tess becomes extremely popular in Astera and her dedication to any assignment given to her is greatly appreciated by both the Commander and the Admiral. Cast Main Cast * Tess Williams * Sierra '(sometimes credited as '"The Hander") * The Commander * Brian Phillips '(sometimes credited as '"Field Team Leader") * Jay '(sometimes credited as '"Excitable A-Lister") * Michelle '(sometimes credited as '"Serious Handler") * Schott '(sometimes credited as '"The Seeker") * The Admiral * The Huntsman Supporting Cast * Bill '(sometimes credited as '"The Blacksmith") * Gruff '(sometimes credited as '"Meowscular Chef") * Vanessa '(sometimes credited as '"Provisions Manager") * Lynian Researcher * Dave '(sometimes credited as '"Analytics Director") * The Captain * Teresa '(sometimes credited as '"Third Fleet Master") * Leslie '(sometimes credited as '"The Tracker") Large Monsters * Great Jagras * Anjanath * Rathalos ** Azure Rathalos * Deviljho * Diablos ** Black Diablos * Barroth * Kulu-Ya-Ku * Rathian ** Pink Rathian * Legiana * Kirin * Tzitzi-Ya-Ku * Paolumu * Odogaron * Radobaan * Dire Miralis * Uragaan * Lavasioth * Dodogama * Alatreon * Bazelgeuse * Lunastra * Xeno'jiiva '''(mentioned only) * '''Zorah Magdaros (mentioned only) Small Monsters * Aptonoth * Jagras * Kestodon * Vespoid * Apceros * Gajau * Kelbi * Girros * Raphinos * Hornetaur * Shamos * Barnos * Gajalaka * Grimalkyne Notes * The story picks up during the final cutscene of Monster Hunter: World's main story. ** The celebration seen in the cutscene is also expanded upon in the novel, featuring conversation between many of the NPCs featured in the game, most notably the Excitable A-Lister, Serious Handler, the Tracker, the Third Fleet Master and the Commander. * The only Elder Dragons to appear in the novelization of World seem to be Kirin, Dire Miralis, Lunastra and Alatreon. * To make it less confusing, several of the unnamed NPCs from the game were given names in the novel. ** Keep in mind that these names are non-canon as this novel is simply fan-fiction. * The presence of Lunastra in the Elder's Recess seems to notably concern the Research Commission, given that in the video game the only known Elder Dragons to roam the Recess were Nergigante (temporarily), Kushala Daora and Teostra. ** It is possible Lunastra had always been in the Recess, though never emerged during the events of the game. * The Excitable A-Lister accompanies Tess on several quests throughout the novel, including the confrontation with Dire Miralis at the Everstream. * The Hander's work relationship with the Serious Handler is expanded on in the novel, revealing that the two Guild Receptionists are extremely close friends. * This novel confirms Tess to be the only hunter in the Research Commission to have successfully slain Elder Dragons. Category:Browse